


Can I kiss you?

by WhywouldIneedaname



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, fluff really, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhywouldIneedaname/pseuds/WhywouldIneedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chorus calms down it's co-leaders find themselves getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> After absolutely loving the Chorus era, I got drawn into the Kimboyle pairing, but it definitely needs more stuff, so having not written anything in five years, I decided to give it a go.

It had been a week of long, boring meetings, but it seemed Chorus was finally getting back on it's feet. The two sides were coming together, slowly and reluctantly, but there was progress. They'd finally started to talk without their helmets, with a few brave souls foregoing armor altogether.  
It had been years, and Doyle had entirely forgotten the feeling of being stared at. Well, he'd always assumed Kimball was glaring at him, but this felt different somehow. Less …. angry.  
Or at least he hoped. He'd started to lose his hatred of Kimball a long time ago now. She was excellent at leading the soldiers, just as he excelled at the strategic aspects. They were starting to share leadership well, each one filling out the other's skills. The battles they'd been through had proved them both right and both wrong a hundred times over, and a kind of respect was forged between all the Feds & News. 

So it wasn't quite the shock it might once have been to find himself missing Kimball when she wasn't around. To look forward to the helmet-less peace meetings only to find himself staring at how beautiful and how strong the general looked. To find himself turning away, praying his cheeks weren't too red.  
He sincerely doubted Kimball would ever look twice at him. She was as strident as ever, but he now saw the depth or caring it covered. He wondered is she could ever look at him and see not an enemy, not a forced ally, or even an awkward co-leader, but to look deeper, and see …

It certainly wouldn't come as a shock to anyone they told later, after the exhilaration and terror began to clear, who made the first move. Who saw the situation and lept ahead. Who asked who to stay behind after the meeting about the lunar festival had finished up.  
Still, Doyle certainly felt like it came as lightning out of a clear sky. The words not harsh, not mumbled but clear and precise.  
'Can I kiss you?'  
He felt a thousand things rise up, including the instinctive need to pinch himself harder than anyone had ever been pinched.  
He managed a shaky nod.

The soft brush of lips , starting so tentatively before both realised how much they'd been missing and deepened the kiss, felt like the start of a whole new universe.


End file.
